Scoundrel
by DaeFaely
Summary: Sofia the First AU. "I'm sorry, I don't know where I am or what happened... Can you fill in the blanks?" "You were thrown from a horse and landed in a river... It snowed during the night." Or in which, a lovely young lady meets a dashing, mysterious, and lonely...scoundrel?


**(A/N: This is just meant to be a one shot. The inspiration came from a scene in a WEBTOON comic. The comic is a modern take on the Greek myth about Hades and Persephone. It's called Lore Olympus. In the scene that inspired this story, Hades and Persephone have met each other officially for the first time and she makes a comment that inspires an interesting question from him. And recently, I've been thinking that I could totally see Cedric asking that same question of Sofia. **

**Although Lore Olympus is in a modern setting, Scoundrel is not. **

**I own nothing! All rights go to Disney and Rachel Smythe, who is the creator of Lore Olympus.)**

Pain.

It was the only thing she could truly feel as she stirred.

Sofia rubbed her head, groaning as she woke up. She vaguely remembered the party the night before. She remembered being advanced by a guy who she didn't particularly care for. She remembered yelling at him. She remembered leaving the party, feeling upset. She remembered asking the stable hands to saddle her horse and them not wanting to do it since a storm appeared to be approaching. But the rest of the night was blurry.

As the young woman woke up, she realized she didn't know where she was. Startled, Sofia sat up and looked around. She could tell she was in someone's bedroom. The room had little furnishing or decorations other than what was necessary. So she wasn't sure if the room belonged to a man or woman. A small fireplace held a dying fire but Sofia figure it must have been big at one point as the room was still warm.

As she looked around, Sofia noticed her shoes resting to the side of the bed. They were a little scuffed up but still otherwise in good condition. Sofia looked at her right foot, where the most of her pain was. The foot was bruised, red, and a little swollen.

Ignoring the pain, Sofia pulled her shoes, a pair of riding boots, back on. The right boot barely was able to be pulled on.

Ready for answers, the seventeen year old stood up. Pain seared through her right foot but she limped across the room to the door anyways. She paused for a moment but then opened the door.

As she did, a cawing startled her. She looked to the side and saw a raven perched on a peg.

Sofia smiled at the bird and tentatively reached her hand close to it. The bird cawed again and snipped at Sofia's fingers. She barely retracted her hand in time. Sofia stared wide eyed at the bird.

_So much for thinking it's friendly._

Unexpectedly, the bird left its perch and flew at Sofia, cawing and flapping at her. Sofia raised her hands to try blocking the claws of the raven. Suddenly an arm wrapped around Sofia's waist and pulled her away from the crazy bird. The other hand of her rescuer flicked at the bird, shooing him away.

"Wormwood!"

Sofia looked at the man who must have taken care of her during the night. With the bird shooed off, the man let go of Sofia. But as soon as he had, Sofia found herself wishing he hadn't.

"He doesn't like strangers much," the man explained. "Come. There's breakfast ready."

The man walked down the hallway and Sofia followed quickly. Or as quickly as she could, given her right foot still hurt.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where I am or what happened," Sofia said. "Can you maybe help fill in the blanks? I know I was at a party but I left early after an overeager man made an unwanted advance and I yelled at him. But other than that, I don't know what really happened."

The man looked at Sofia, a cool look in his eyes.

"I believe you were thrown from a horse and landed in a river. You weren't in the river when I found you but you were by it, soaking wet and very cold. I brought you to my cabin and kept you near my big fireplace until you were dry and then moved you to bed."

"It wasn't your bed was it? Where did you sleep?"

The man chuckled dryly. "Little girl, you have bigger things to worry about than that. Now have a bite to eat."

Sofia looked at the offerings on the table. There was some bread, eggs, bacon, and fruit. A tea kettle sat by the food, steam rising from it.

"I'm sorry I took your bed. And to trouble you so much. Thank you, also, for rescuing me. What's your name?"

The man continued to coolly watch his young visitor. After a moment, his expression seemed to soften a bit.

"Cedric Sebara. And you are?"

"Sofia. It's nice to meet you, Cedric. Wait! Are you _the_ Cedric Sebara? The one who roamed with a band of vagabonds and outsiders for months as a young teenager?"

Cedric's eyes narrowed a bit. The rumors about him were still as wild as ever. The truth was far less interesting.

Sofia seemed to realize what she said but she didn't retract the question. She didn't usually bother with rumors but the gossip about Cedric had always intrigued her for some strange reason.

"Come now, Miss Sofia," Cedric said, leaning close to Sofia. "_Do I look like a scoundrel to you?_"

Sofia smiled mischievously . "Yes. I think at least forty percent scoundrel."

Cedric looked at his guest amusedly. "Fair. Do let me know if that changes. Now eat some breakfast and I'll take you home."

Sofia nodded and dished some food up. After getting food on a plate, she sat down. Her host made no move to get himself some food. Sofia looked up at him.

"Aren't you going to eat something? I'd feel a little bit better if you did."

Cedric didn't say anything but he dished up as well. In a moment, both were eating.

"May I ask why you have a raven?" Sofia asked. "I thought they weren't meant to be pets."

"He and I found each other when we were much younger and have kept each other company."

Cedric's ability to keep eye contact diminished a bit and a distant look of guilt could be seen.

"You're not going to tell me the truth are you?"

"It's not a story for company such as you little girl."

"Okay."

After a couple minutes of silence, both had finished their breakfast. Cedric stood up and started to pick up the dishes.

"Thank you again for your hospitality," Sofia said. "May I help you clean up?"

As she said that, she stood up, forgetting her right foot. As soon as weight was placed on it, she stumbled into Cedric and knocked both of them down. Cedric grunted as Sofia's elbow got lodged in his ribs. Sofia blushed furiously at the compromising position they were in and quickly rolled to the side, assuming a sitting position on the floor.

"Merlin's mushrooms! Little girl, why didn't you say you were hurt?"

"I didn't want to be too much of a bother. It's not the first time I've been thrown and each time I was fine, even if I ended up a little bruised."

"Hmph. Your right foot, I presume?"

Sofia nodded. Cedric knelt at her feet. He took a look at the foot, taking the boot off to do so. Sofia bit her tongue to keep from whimpering in pain.

"Doesn't seem broken but you'll want a doctor to confirm that. But you should not be walking around on it."

Cedric stood up and walked over to a cabinet. He opened it up and pulled out a roll of bandages. Carefully, he put the boot back on and wrapped the bandages around Sofia's foot.

"I should have seen that when I took your boots off. Your foot should have been wrapped hours ago."

Sofia smiled gently. "It's okay. Thanks to you, I was at least kept safe, warm, and dry during the night."

"Well, I guess that's something. It snowed during the night. I'm going to get my horse ready. Will you be able to mount with one good foot?"

Sofia nodded. "I think so."

"Good."

Cedric grabbed a bundle of cloth off a seat near the fireplace. Sofia realized it was her cloak. He handed it to her.

"Get that on. It's cold outside. I'll be back."

Sofia nodded and started bundling up. Sometime later, Cedric came back inside. Sofia was about to stand up but before she could, Cedric lifted her into his arms, holding her bridal style. Sofia blushed at the closeness but she said nothing. At least she wasn't having to walk on her foot.

Outside, Cedric set Sofia down carefully. With some help, Sofia was able to mount the horse. Once she was settled on the horse, Cedric mounted behind her.

"Now where is home for you, Miss Sofia?"

Sofia's breath caught in her throat. It had been nice to not be catered to or treated differently just because of her status.

"Cantata Hall."

Cedric tensed. He knew that name all too well.

"You're part of Mayor Cyning's household?"

"He's my father."

"Well, well, little girl, do I still call you Miss Sofia or Miss Cyning?"

"Miss Balthazar or Miss Sofia. Mayor Cyning is technically my stepfather. But he's as real and good a father to me as if I had actually been born to him."

Cedric bit his tongue. No point in getting into his opinion of the mayor and his household. He left that behind a long time ago.

"Well Miss Sofia, let's get you home."

Cedric got the horse into motion. The ride was quiet. Sofia's foot throbbed but she said nothing.

Sometime later, they arrived to Cantata Hall. Cedric dismounted and tethered the horse. With some effort, Cedric brought Sofia off the horse, again carrying her.

"Thank you again for everything," Sofia said.

Cedric was about to say something but was interrupted by the opening of the front door. Two blonde teens emerged. Sofia smiled at her siblings. Her brother quickly took Sofia from Cedric's arms. Cedric watched as Sofia's siblings fussed over her, taking her up the pathway to go inside. It seemed surreal. He shook his head and started walking back to his horse.

"James wait."

Sofia turned her head so she could look at Cedric one more time.

"Twenty five percent," Sofia said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I do hope we'll meet again Mister Cedric."

Cedric nodded. He quickly mounted his horse and took off. The siblings went inside. Amber fussed over her sister but the brunette noticed none of it.

Her mind was somewhere else.

_We will meet again, my dear scoundrel. That's a promise._

**(A/N: _Cantata_ is Latin for enchanted. And _cyning_ is from the old English word for king.**

**Hope you enjoyed this. I had fun writing it.)**


End file.
